


Red

by RandyQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/pseuds/RandyQueen
Summary: Red was the main color in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt that called for 25 sentences starting with one color.

Red was the color of her hair.   
Red lips that seemed to be so soft.   
Red robes that billowed around her.  
Red colored her face when she laughed.  
Red rimmed her eyes when she got a letter from her sister.  
Red is the color of the dress she wore on their first date.  
Red was the color of the roses her got her.  
Red he had turned when his friends teased him.  
Red is the color her so-called friend made her see when he had ended their friendship with one word.  
Red had him encaptured.  
Red colored them with their first time.  
Red had ran his entire life.  
Red was friends and family.  
Red was lost when he learned about his friend's betrayal.  
Red was not the last thing he saw.  
Red returned with her death.  
Red had dulled.  
Red was is his eyes now.  
Red was what she saw when their son was sent to her sister.  
Red had surrounded them as their son grew up.  
Red had shown up in their eyes again when he went to their school.  
Red was leaking from her when her former friend treated their son horribly.  
Red has slowly grown brighter as their son was constantly in danger.  
Red had burned at them when their son hunted evil with his friends.  
Red was held in their son's hand as he saw them with the stone.  
Red was the color of their son's girlfriend.  
Red has taken over James Potter's life and he wished it was different, but he hadn't regretted his decisions.


End file.
